


Etoile's Pleasure

by chrisemrys



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DGM Secret Valentine 2019, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, ballet dancer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisemrys/pseuds/chrisemrys
Summary: It's Allen's day off, so really, why would he resist enjoying his lover's presence?





	Etoile's Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dannyikigay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyikigay/gifts).



Hello~

This story has been written for the DGM Secret Valentine hosted on twitter (@secretdgm); and for dannyikigay who wanted a modern, ballet dancer AU with fluff and Tyki/Allen smut~!

I realized as I wrote this; it's been maybe a year since I've written actual smut, and since it was for a roleplay, the last time I wrote fanfic smut was years ago (I believe that was My Dear Little Light, in YGO GX). I can count on one hand the number of time I've written full smut (without fade to black), in both rps (3 times, except only one actually is a finished thread, but the other two went pretty smutty still) and fanfics (2 times). In other words: this feels like my first real smut in forever. I'm trying really hard, and failing, to not make the joke of “I'm like a virgin smutty!”

I'm happy with how it came out; and hopefully, you will like it too friend~ It's also very much implicit they continue their activities by the end; so food for imagination~  
Also, yes, the title totally refer to the pleasure found in the story, and winks to canon. One guess who is the étoile and who is the pleasure, then~

Happy Valentine Day, and enjoy your treat~!

* * *

 

**Etoile's Pleasure**

Lips formed a smile as Allen felt the heat of Tyki's gaze on him. Casually, as if innocent of the sight it would give the man, he shifted in another position. The groan and mutter of, “Damnit, boy;” made the young man grin before he sent a very confused look.

“Don't you want to practice yoga with me anymore, Tyki?”

Golden eyes mock-glared at him, lips forming a delicious little pout. “You are an imp.”

Allen tried to keep his innocent look, but his lips twitched, the pout accentuated; and Allen went back to a casual posture, snickering. “You asked for it, sweetie.”

“Can you blame me, darling?” There was a little frown on Tyki's face however, and the man moved closer, kneeling beside Allen. “You shouldn't overdo it, Allen.”

The white haired blinked, tilting his head; watching fingers reach out, their touch gentle as they trace a line down Allen's left arm. Silver eyes softened; and Allen cupped Tyki's cheek with his right hand, the small touch enough to guide the man to look up at him.

Allen placed a soft kiss against Tyki's mouth, a shiver of delight as his lover closed his eyes with a sigh of contentment leaving him; Tyki's lips pressing back and his hand over Allen's left.

“I'm fine, Tyki.” Allen said softly, barely an inch between their lips. “It's been months since I was injured. And you know yoga has been helping me.”

Tyki chuckled; brushed his nose against Allen's cheek as he placed a kiss at the corner of his mouth. “Oh yes, I know **that**.”

Allen saw that smirk, and he smacked Tyki's arm. “Tyki!”

It was Tyki's turn to snicker, sitting back. “ _You_ asked for it, darling.”

Allen's eyes narrowed. The young man stayed like this long enough that Tyki squirmed a bit, feeling sweat at the back of his neck. Then his boy started to grin, eyes bright in mischief; and Tyki swallowed through his sudden dry throat.

“Boy...” He started, warningly.

But too late, Allen had moved, crawling over his laps, hands coming to rest on his shoulders. He tilted his head to the side, eyes glancing down briefly when he took his seat, lips into a coy side-smile as those silver eyes captured Tyki's own when they lifted again, darker.

“You should have told me, love, that you wanted to test it more. Do you want to bend me over?”

Something shifted in Tyki's gaze, his warm hands came to Allen's sides, keeping him pressed against his chest. “Another time, darling.”

Allen would have felt confused, but Tyki's tone was too hoarse, eyes too heated, for him to believe Tyki wanted to stop. Then, a yelp escaped him as he found himself rolled to the side, as he found himself on his back with Tyki hovering above him.

“You are still sore from the yesterday's representation. You should enjoy your first day off. It's rare they let you off training for two days.” A finger traced Allen's cheek, golden eyes flashing as Allen turned his head slightly, licking said finger with the tip of his tongue.

“Yes, that is the idea, Mikk.” He murmured, in the same tone he would have said _now get on with it._

Tyki's lips twitched, head shaking. “What shall I do with you, you little tease?”

Allen bent a leg, brushing it against Tyki's side, arms lifting to wrap around Tyki's neck. “I'm sure you have ideas, love.”

Tyki hummed, gaze burning as his lips curled into a smirk. Then he moved off Allen, sudden enough it made the younger's arms let go, standing by the time the white haired had stopped blinking in surprise and was instead glaring up at him.

“Tykiiiii-” No, that was not a whine. Not at all.

Tyki snorted. “Boy, I'm flattered you forgot where we are, however I do believe the bed is a better location.”

Well, his dear beloved was not wrong. But also-

“Or I can never look at mats the same ever again.”

Tyki's whole facial expression twitched. “You are not an imp, you are a true demon, boy.” _And I'm having hard time resisting the idea…_

Allen made a face. “Please, there's only one true demon out there.”

“And he taught you well.” Tyki raised his hands in surrender when Allen threw a particularly vicious glare his way. “Bed, boy. You will thank me tomorrow.”

Allen crossed his arms. His lips twitched. “Oh, I will _thank_ you alright.”

Tyki groaned, slapping a palm over his face and dragging it down. “Stoooop-”

“Make. me.”

Well. Allen really asked for it, didn't he?

“You might be their main dancer, but you are going to _sing_ for me.” Tyki spoke in a low voice, stepping closer to Allen, enjoying the way those silver eyes widened and a shiver went through Allen's body. His own came when a tempting moan left Allen's lips. “Get up, boy.”

Allen's eyes darkened at the deep, commanding voice; yet, he smiled sweetly, arms still crossed. “Make me.” He let out once more, soft, almost purring.

Tyki gazed down, standing with one foot at each side of Allen's legs, and he felt warm at this lovely, brazen boy that was _his_. Slowly, he crouched down, knelt with a knee at each of Allen's sides, allowing Allen to see the way his golden eyes followed the movement of his throat as the young man swallowed.

His hands wrapped in the same slow manner around Allen's upper arms, and when Tyki pulled, those arms uncrossed without resistance. Tyki guided them beside Allen's head, palms at Allen's wrists as if he was pinning them, but there was barely any pressure.

Yet, Allen did not move his arms, left them there, watching Tyki's every moves with anticipation. The young man's breath betrayed him, itched when a slow, sensual smile formed on Tyki's lips. One hand slide up to tangle fingers with Allen's, while the other hand trailed down, caressing the arm from the wrist to the shoulder, following the curves of the bent arm, and then palm resting at Allen's collarbone, feeling the heartbeat.

A pleased hum left Tyki, smile shifting into a smirk, at the way Allen's heart beat under his hand.

“Is it a reward you seek, or a punishment, I wonder?” Tyki questioned, voice low, leaning closer, enough for his lips to brush teasingly at Allen's cheek.

Allen's breath hitched. “Can I say both?”

Tyki leaned back, laughing briefly. Then he grinned down at Allen. “Anything that pleases you, boy.” His hand shifted from his collarbone, and one finger poked Allen's nose. “As long as we get to the bed in the next two minutes.”

Allen's eyes widened. He made a movement to sit, but Tyki did not move. Instead, he was now holding both of Allen's hands, keeping him trapped to the ground. Silver eyes narrowed, Tyki's smirk grew.

Allen's hands tightened in their hold, and he moved his hips, pressing and moving in a tantalizing, slow motion against Tyki's midsection. The man's eyes grew hooded, giving a sharp inhale as he made the mistake of looking down.

Allen extended his arms, forcing Tyki to lean down more; and the man gave out a surprised moan as lips attached to his neck, teeth biting for a few seconds, followed by a tongue pressing at the bite then down the line of his neck.

Tyki sat back up, hands freeing Allen's as he covered both side of his neck, face flustered as he pouted down at the younger man. His whole body twitched as Allen's hands came to rest at his hips, keeping him just right.

Tyki could feel how eager Allen was, with how it made him rest his behind on Allen's midsection. He breathed deeply as fingers drifted up, under his shirt, teasing his skin.

“Maybe it is _you_ that I should punish,” Allen mused, casual, while his hands moved to have fingers cross together at the small of Tyki's back. “Or will you be nice and make love to me? Then I will reward you greatly.”

Tyki gave up there and then, the moment the words _make love to me_ came from Allen's lips. He grinned. “With pleasure, boy.”

Allen's mouth welcomed his when he descended to kiss the younger man again, tongues rolling together as he groaned from the fingers dragging down his back. His hips twitched forward when he felt those hands grab his butt, mind growing crazy at the way Allen moaned in his mouth, arching up against him.

Tyki's lips attached to his neck then, delighted in the little strangled gasp as he bite down before licking and sucking a mark. His boy's voice came, calling his name in a sigh, body squirming under his, seeking friction.

His hands went under Allen's shirt to lift it away just as he pressed a leg between Allen's own, earning a little gasp then another moan from Tyki's lips trailing down to his collarbone.

All thoughts of worry left Tyki, all his mind focused on his little lover, on this body he loved to watch dance, on this voice he loved to hear his name called with.

If Allen wanted Tyki, then Tyki would make sure his body earned the joy of being utterly loved and spent.

“Tyki, stop thinking, and mark me more.” Allen's voice came, commanding in its low whisper.

Tyki shuddered. Fingers twisted in his hairs, urging him closer, and with a grin, he licked a path up Allen's now bare chest, up his neck, to plant a little kiss under his ear. “Patience, my dear.” He breathed on Allen's ear, enjoying how it made him squirm.

“Tyki...” Allen started warningly, only to make a soft sound as teeth nipped at his earlobe.

He never registered the hand sliding in his pants until its warm hold cupped him, bringing a choked moan out of him, body shuddering and hips twitching up. He felt those lips against his neck curl into a smirk, felt a thumb brush the tip, then gently up and down on the underside.

His hands gripped Tyki's buttocks, tilting his head to nip at Tyki's ear, shuddering each time Tyki himself did, letting out little gasps and moans as the man grunted with closed eyes as Allen's breath and sounds teased his ear.

Like this, any rush left them, any desire to get the other to stop teasing.

Like this, so close and so intimate, they felt the want to make it last.

Allen's hands drifted up, under Tyki's shirt, lifting it until it bunched, and he whined as Tyki had to let go of him to remove his own shirt. The man's low chuckles made Allen _twitch_ ; it made Tyki's eyes grow even darker in want, he leaned down again; one arm holding him up, resting beside Allen's head, lips meeting again in open mouth kisses, hand slipping back down, pushing Allen's pants down.

Fingers wrapped around Allen's shaft again, Tyki's warm and solid body covering his, kisses growing softer until he shifted to trail his lips to Allen's cheeks, to his ear, to his jaws; his hand never stopping its slow movements.

He felt Allen melt under him as he murmured sweet words in his ear, his own hips twitching down when hands moved down his sides in a slow drag, breathing out a low, keening sound when those hands opened his pants, when one stayed at his hip and the other teased Tyki's hard member.

“Beautiful, you are so beautiful, my Tyki...” Allen whispered, his voice husky, and it sent heat straight down.

The pleased curl of Allen's smile told Tyki that he felt it.

“Not as much as you are, my sweet boy.” He purred, eyes hooded, warm in the chest at how lovely Allen's flush got.

Allen called Tyki's name, dragging it from how the man chose this moment to twist his hand in a way that made his voice crack at the end, made his own grip tighten, pausing at Tyki's grunt.

Tyki kissed at Allen's left shoulder, smile a little soft at the way the muscles twitched, as Allen's flush went down his neck and chest, the way his breath hitched. His hand moved, batted Allen's away, and he captured Allen's mouth in a deep kiss as he wrapped his hand around both of them.

Slow and sensual, they kissed, or tried to, but their breathing grew heavy, irregular, hips moving together in the warm hold Tyki provided, heat building as Allen's own hand covered Tyki's to help. _Allen, oh Allen_ , Tyki started to say, again and again; and Allen in turn let out a breathy, _my Tyki…_

Tyki pressed his face in Allen's neck, mouthing the side exposed to him as Allen tilted his head to the side, shuddering more and more under him. Heat built within Tyki, hips dragging back and forth to seek more the sweet frictions they created, hand moving in time, Allen's own rubbing Tyki's hand more so than their shafts, and it drove Tyki closer and closer to the edge with how gentle it was.

“Tyki-” Allen called out, weak and wrecked and so, so pleading.

Tyki growled, mouthing under Allen's jaws, hand giving a particular twist, deep voice breathing Allen's name with almost reverence, with pure love.

The dam he had been holding shut tight broke when Allen arched closer, voice high with pleasure in the yell of Tyki's name, spilling in their hands. He came right after Allen, right with him almost, in a long drawn out breath, a call of Allen's name that ended up stopped, dragged out midway into a sigh.

They laid there, close, boneless, Tyki's arm at Allen's head still keeping his weight from fully crashing on the young man, the world forgotten except for the other's breath that slowly returned to normal, chests close enough to feel the hard thumping hearts that took a calmer rhythm alongside their breathings.

Allen was the first to talk, tilting his head to nuzzle Tyki's cheek.

“It's official. I'm doomed. At least it wasn't a training bar.”

Breathy laughters escaped Tyki, who gently let go of their members, shifting to lay both arms beside Allen's head, brushing his nose with his lover. “What an idea though; you sitting on it, your legs around me, writhing-”

A hand smacked Tyki's butt, earning a little yelp as Allen grumbled out, “Tyki!”

The man laughed again, the rumbles of it pleasant to feel for Allen. He didn't want to move, wanted to savour their closeness. Lips pressed against his cheek once, twice; smiling. He opened his eyes, not having realizing he closed them, and felt his chest swell under the warm, fond look Tyki was giving him.

“I love you, Allen,” Tyki murmured, kissing the tip of Allen's nose.

Allen felt the smile that formed, just as fond, eyes just as soft. “And I love you too, Tyki.”

He wrapped his arms around Tyki's neck, kissing the corner of his mouth, pushing him closer just a tiny bit, smiling more as Tyki allowed his weight to rest almost fully on top of him, arms creating a gentle hold around his head, their foreheads touching.

“We need a shower. Care to join me, love?” Allen offered, smile a little more mischievous.

Tyki's lips quirked in a smirk. “Of course, darling.”

**The End**


End file.
